<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Балада про останній бій Нечая by gladimdim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177526">Балада про останній бій Нечая</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladimdim/pseuds/gladimdim'>gladimdim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Folk Songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Українська</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladimdim/pseuds/gladimdim</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Балада про останній бій Нечая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Балада про останній бій Нечая</p><p>Порожні вулиці українського села.<br/>В мовчані грозному ніч сюди прийшла.<br/>але знає, знає польська орда,<br/>що чекає їх там страшна біда.</p><p>де сили взяти, щоб в це село вступить?<br/>і як не хочеться їм кров свою пролить.<br/>овечку лях завжди готов задрать,<br/>та вовк-козак страшніший для солдат</p><p>оточено село трійним кільцем<br/>підла пастка поставлена виродком<br/>і перший залп спалюючий до тла<br/>затьмарив весь жах пекельного котла</p><p>грохочуть гармати, тяжко виють жерла<br/>як подобається українцям цей ад<br/>певно, всіх я їх уже забив тих козаків,<br/>кричить хвастливий ляший генерал</p><p>тепер-то ви справитесь самі<br/>вперед, в атаку, соколи, мої!<br/>все кінчено, живих там уже не знайти,<br/>спробуйте мені хоч мертвих принести.</p><p>пішли на штурм жовніри накінець.<br/>і шлють вони вперед себе свинець.<br/>але від жаху всі встали як один:<br/>козаки мертві вставали із руїн.</p><p>вогонь козацький жовнірів кромсав<br/>і клич «Слава Україні» їм серце виривав<br/>гриміли залпи в хід пішли шаблі<br/>здавалось, вовчі клацають клики.</p><p>рвалась плоть, стогнали небеса<br/>безпино скрізь носилась козацька Смерть-Шабля<br/>Слава Україні! гриміло над селом<br/>тікали польські солдати напролом</p><p>Не допомогли їм гармати і пиха<br/>Козацька Відвага кріпча їх вогня<br/>Вороги зрозуміти простого не змогли,<br/>що мужністю козаки їх змели.</p><p>вогонь козацький жовнірів кромсав<br/>і клич «Слава Україні» їм душі розривав<br/>гріміли залпи в хід пішли шаблі<br/>здавалось, вовчі клацають клики</p><p>рвалась земля, стогнали небеса<br/>безпино скрізь літала Смерть-Коса<br/>Героям Слава! гриміло над селом<br/>Тікав той ляший виродок напролом</p><p>мовчить спалене українське село...<br/>той бій жорстокий листям занесло...<br/>але буде, буде пам‘ятати Українська земля<br/>як з ляшої неволі вирвалась Вона</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>